


The Universe's Make-a-Wish Foundation

by AtheleasRavieKae



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Character Deaths, Gen, Insert Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, space dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheleasRavieKae/pseuds/AtheleasRavieKae
Summary: Heather is about to turn 9, and her life isnt easy. Sick with cancer for as long as she can remember, she clings to two things, her Daddy and Papa, and her love of Star Wars. When the cancer spreads, a stranger asks her what she wants in her next life. She asks to be the daughter of Chirrut and Baze, the two people most like her fathers. She doesnt expect to wake up in Jedha, or to be force sensitive. She does, however, expect to save her new fathers' lives one day.





	

Heather closed her eyes, her breath coming harsh and ragged. "I am one with the force, and the force is with me." she mouthed the words, the pain hurting too much to speak.  
"Good, good. Breath, just a little more, and you're done." The lady who was speaking was Nancy, the Friday Nurse. Heather was just finishing a round of chemo. This was the last one, and then they'd do some testing to see if the chemo was working.  
At 8 years old, Heather was used to being sick. She didn't even remember a time when she wasn't sick with some form of cancer. It had started off as leukemia, but had since then migrated to her lungs.  
The nurse finished the treatment and then left. As soon as she left, Heather turned the TV on, knowing that Dad and Papa must have put on her favorite movie- Rogue One. She had loved Star Wars for almost as long as she had been sick. In the early days, when she was little, only the sound of space battles could stop her from crying in pain, the blasters and TIE fighters distracting her from her body. She had seen Rogue One a few weeks ago, and it had caught her imagination more than anything. She longed to be like Chirrut, a fighter despite her disability, like Bodhi, brave despite her fear. But mostly, it was that Chirrut and Baze were so much like her fathers, who bickered and cared about each other so deeply. Chirrut was like her Daddy, bright and bubbly, a wellspring of positivity. And Baze was like her Papa, generous and fierce, deeply devoted to her and her Daddy. Her Papa even reminded her of Baze, tall and broad, long dreadlocks hanging down his back and a big bushy beard that scratched her cheeks when he kissed her.  
Soon she was watching as Chirrut took out all those storm troopers. Suddenly, the world went black.

When she woke up, Daddy was sitting beside her holding her hand. "Daddy? What happened? Did I fall asleep? I wanted to stay up and see Rogue One."  
Daddy grew teary eyed and stroked her head. He didn't speak and she began to get worried. Then Papa spoke. "Stardust, you had a seizure again. A really bad one. They, they did tests and-" he sobbed and suddenly she was surrounded by big strong arms and the smell of sawdust that she always associated with her Papa. "It's not getting better. It's getting worse. It's in your brain now."  
She suddenly felt very very small. Her brain? "Can they fix it?" she asked.  
"They can try, but even Dr. Campbell doesn't think this will get any better."  
Heather turned to Daddy. "Daddy thinks I will, right Daddy?" Daddy always was so sure that things would get better. He was so sure. Except that now that she looked at him closely, he looked scared in a way she had never seen him look. His terracotta skin was unusually pale, and his dark brown eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying a lot. Daddy forced a smile and said, "O-Of course Stardust. You definitely will." Yet, Heather knew he was lying. He didn't think shed make it. She burst into sobs and buried herself in Daddy's arms. Papa came behind her, and she fell back asleep between them.

The next few days were hard. The seizures happened more, and she was constantly tired. Rogue One was constantly on, a hum in the background as familiar lines slid in and out of her consiousness. Daddy and Papa cried a lot, and Daddy would pray to Mother Mary constantly. Papa and Daddy got in arguments, the first time in her life Papa had raised his voice to Daddy. She knew this was it, her time was out. One day, Papa and Daddy were both out, getting food from the hospital cafeteria. A man appeared before her, dressed in black robes. "Hello, Heather. My name is Garth, and I need to know something."  
She looked at him, wondering who he was, but then shrugged, thinking he was a preist that Daddy had asked to come talk to her. The man looked at her very intently and asked. "If you could be someone else, who would you be?"  
She thought about it. "I'd be the child of Chirrut and Baze."  
He raised an eyebrow. "But they don't have children." he said simply.  
"I know. But they should. They love each other so much, they deserve a child. And I'd be an adult by the time Rogue One happened, and I'd save everyone. I'd save Chirrut and Baze, and Bodhi, and Cassian and Jyn. And we'd all live happily ever after."  
The man looked at her silently. "Very well." The world went black, in a way she associated with seziures.  
When she woke up, Daddy and Papa were holding her tightly. "Daddy, Papa, I love you. You are the best dads anyone could ask for and I want you two to be happy if something happens to me." she said, feeling incredibly tired.  
"We love you too, Stardust." Papa said, wiping away tears.  
"Promise me you wont fight once I'm gone, That you'll still love each other even if I'm not here?" she demanded.  
"Of course, sweetheart." Daddy said, sniffling.  
"Ok. Bye bye." she whispered, feeling her eyes close.  
"Bye? No! Stardust! Heather!" she closed her eyes completely. There was a great commotion around her, alarms going off and people shouting. Over the noise, she heard the last lines of Chirut from the tv, and she quoted them. "Follow the force, and you will always find me."

When she awoke, it was to a large sun filled room. The walls were of golden stone, and there was the faint sound of rustling and quiet chatter. She looked around, spotting familiar, misty blue eyes, though the face was young, the aged wrinkles missing. "Hello youngling. I am Chirrut Imwe, and you are in the Kyber Temple. Welcome."


End file.
